


【IBSM】Lust and Found

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [11]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28235913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋戀愛的色色故事。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, ibsm
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 8





	【IBSM】Lust and Found

大白天的，浴室裡卻是水氣蒸騰，灰黑色的牆壁磁磚倒映出兩具緊緊糾纏的光裸軀體，也讓淫靡黏膩的水聲、肉體碰撞聲和呻吟層層疊加迴盪。

伊吹呈跪姿從後方進犯著，雙腿擠到志摩的中間強迫他張開，身高差距加上毫無支撐點讓志摩幾乎只能坐在他身上，是毫無掙脫機會的體位。顫抖挺立的陰莖被迫抵在相對冰涼的浴缸上有些難受，然而除了死命攀住眼前的浴缸邊緣志摩再沒有餘裕撫慰自己。

「呃、啊啊、伊吹、不要……太、深了……」

好可怕，太可怕了。每一次都被入侵到最深處，龐然巨物幾乎攤平體內的每一寸皺褶，讓志摩都要因過度的刺激而無法呼吸。這傢伙是從哪裡學到這種姿勢的？

「不行、會死掉、嗚嗯……伊吹、我會死掉……」

「放心，藍ちゃん不會讓一未ちゃん死掉的。」

伊吹比平時低沉嘶啞的嗓音貼近耳邊，刻意用還帶著點鬍渣的下巴廝磨著志摩柔軟的耳垂，逼得他又吐出幾聲破碎的呻吟。

「一未ちゃん也很舒服吧……裡面好熱好軟，還纏著我不讓我拔出來ーー」

「哈啊、閉﹑閉嘴……」

昨天晚上才做過的，所以身體還殘留著餘韻，志摩早上好不容易從床上爬起來想給他們倆弄點早餐，晨跑回來的伊吹看見他只穿著貼身棉質T恤和前陣子他們倆一時興起一起買的同款底褲在流理台邊切水果的模樣又起了色心。

於是早餐報銷了。伊吹摟過志摩不容拒絕地親吻了上去，壓著他在餐桌上做了一回。前一晚的疲勞尚未完全恢復，結束時志摩已經幾乎腿軟，還得靠伊吹攙扶才能走進浴室沐浴。然而熱水都還沒放好，伊吹看見他癱軟地靠在浴缸旁張開雙腿等著自己幫他清理的模樣又把持不住，才演變成現在的場面。

這隻野犬、到底都哪來的體力啊？！

「一未……」

伊吹的氣息從右邊靠過來，志摩下意識轉頭迎了上去，然而對方先是伸舌舔舐他唇邊的痣，接著前方一直受到冷落的性器落入了他的手裡，讓志摩整個人彈了起來。

「啊！伊吹、不要……不行、不行不行不行ーー！」

又一次觸電般強烈的快感直衝腦門，志摩迎來今天不知道第幾次的前列腺高潮，身體因劇烈的性愉悅顫抖著，而伊吹在志摩射精的瞬間吻住他的唇，將拔高的喘息全部吞了下去。

「……啊、啊啊……嗚……」

再也沒有力氣撐住自己，志摩倒下前被伊吹撈進懷裡，全身無力地向後靠在他厚實的胸膛上。

「……一未？」

察覺到這次似乎不太一樣，伊吹低頭查看戀人的狀況，不禁愣了一愣。志摩射出來的不是白濁的精液或透明黏膩的前列腺液，而是更稀薄的液體。

這是、傳說中的潮吹嗎？

伊吹向來單純的腦袋當機了，直到志摩回過神，不輕不重地擰了他的大腿一把。

「笨蛋……你、太亂來了……」

「一未ちゃん……對不起。」

終於恢復理智，伊吹摟著志摩討好地親吻著他的耳後。真的是太亂來了，就算明天也是休假日，這麼做果然還是太勉強了。看見志摩滿布吻痕咬痕的肩頸以及被自己掐紅得亂七八糟的腰，伊吹開始認真反省。

「你還沒射吧？倒是別軟掉啊。」

志摩伸手拍拍那顆埋在自己頸間的腦袋，聲音慵懶鬆軟。

「咦？」

伊吹抬頭，正好讓志摩勾住他的下巴吻上來。

他可不會承認，今早是算準了伊吹回來的時間進廚房的。

「反正明天也放假，要做就好好做完，嗯？」

野犬的項圈被解開了。


End file.
